Travel kiosks may include a reader for reading machine readable codes, such as barcodes, on travel documents such as receipts, coupons, driver's licenses, and boarding passes. The reader may also read machine readable codes displayed by portable devices, such as smart phones.
Travel kiosks may include a different reader for reading information including machine readable codes from passports. This different reader includes an imaging device, such as a charge coupled device camera, for capturing an image of a passport. Software obtains the information from the image via optical character recognition.
It would be desirable to provide a travel kiosk that uses a single reader for reading information from both travel documents and passports.